Izakugo
Izakugo is a mercenary weapon. Overview Izakugo (Iza for short) is a fairly lithe teenager with dusky brown hair and eyes the colour of drying blood. He likes wearing dark-coloured clothes. Iza is not usually very sociable, is money-and-soul-orientated (i.e.: money or souls come first and foremost, before most other things), and tends to present an acerbic, erratic, mildly paranoid, surreptitious, self-serving, fairly curious character who would do anything to achieve something he's decided he'd do to the general population. Making it a habit to alter his personality to cover his emotions, it is rare to witness him showing his true feelings at anything. He rarely reveals anything about his past to anyone, and is known for getting rather desperate when pressed for information. When someone breaks a promise, he tends to adopt a venous personality. He has an unusually encompassing soul wavelength and can be wielded by most others (more or less successfully), which he uses to his own advantage as he has the type of soul that can control anyone who has resonated with or wielded him at least once, although he rarely actually does anything with them. He was noticeably more sociable and cheerful before he turned into a demon weapon. History Izakugo first joined the DWMA as a meister, introduced by his foster sister, Desscheazo, who had adopted him when she'd found him while travelling to the academy. Choosing a depressed elemental gun as his weapon, Iza focused on training her prowess and ability in battle as well as developing his meister abilities, determined to cheer her up and distract her from her worries. However, when he rose to the rank of a three-star meister, he became insanely curious about how Arachne had essentially created the first weapon, to the point that he secretly specifically requested for his sister to turn him into a chainsaw Demon Weapon to see if it worked, not minding that he had to die, believing that it wouldn't have to be long before his sister would figure it out. Eventually, after a period of trials and errors, she succeeded. Suddenly struck with the thought that his weapon would feel betrayed and fall back into her depression, he hid his changed status from her, training himself alone up to the point of becoming a Death Scythe (becoming adept at fighting autonomously as he did), having had the current Shinigami's promise not to tell anyone his secret. Some time later, his weapon disappeared without a trace, and apparently never returned. Discouraged by his friend's disappearance, Izakugo lapsed into a state of depression. Desscheazo, being worried for him, gave him an innocent soul to eat, having heard that, although it would turn him into a dark weapon, would also give him a sense of euphoria that enabled him to forget his troubles. Iza accepted hesitantly at first, but eventually became addicted to the pure souls. Desscheazo, for the most part, didn't mind his transformation and addiction, but agreed to purge him every now and then at Shinigami's request. His transformation into a Demon Sword was, for the most part, accidental, as he had killed a witch instead of a normal person and eaten their soul. Quotes N/A Trivia *Izakugo is an autonomous weapon, being able to wield himself in combat well. *He can control his weapon form's size with a lot of precise concentration. *He has already absorbed the 100 souls required to be a Death Scythe. *He is currently sharing an apartment with Marky Malova. Category:Roleplay Character Category:Weapons Category:Jet's Characters Category:Males